Claire "Lightning" Farron
Claire Farron is a cold person who is often distant from the people around her, although as her story progresses she becomes more caring and loving to her new friends, especially her new found family. Claire tends to go by the name Lightning which was a nickname she gave to herself to escape the vunerabilities of her formal self. History When Bethana died Claire was put into the home of the Guardian Corps leader, Claire was raised and built to be as strong as the other soldier's in the Guardian Corps. When Claire turned twenty one she changed her name legally to Lightning and would work full time as a guardian corps. Etymology "Claire" is a French name, the feminine form of the common name Clair. As the feminine name, Claire directly translates as "clear", while Clair can mean light-colored, bright and pale, among other meanings. "Éclair" is a French word that means "Lightning," but is also the name of a type of bakery pastry, which may explain why she is renamed "Claire" in the Western releases. The surname "Farron" comes from the Gaelic language, meaning "thunder." The combination of the two references thunder coming after the lightning. Personality Lightning is determined, concentrated and independent, though she is cold and standoffish to others. Much of Lightning's motivation is fueled from finding her father and why he left her from such a young age and having to look out for herself since them which leads her to lash out at those she believes are responsible or involved in why her father left her. Lightning's early solution to things that annoy or upset her is to distance herself from other people around her, emotionally or physically, over time Lightning will start to show compassion to others and see her own errors in her attitude and how she treats other people. Image Lightning is a fit young woman with long, cherry blonde hair, and pale aqua-colored eyes. She is always wearing her uniform for the Guardian Corps, based around a sleeveless white overcoat over a brown turtleneck-like shirt and a green metallic pauldron with yellow stripes symbolizing her rank as a sergeant. Notably, she also wears a red cape attached to her back on the left side, a long black sleeve over her left arm, knee-high leather boots, and a brown mini-skirt over high-topped black shorts. Her gunblade is carried behind her in a black case which hangs off her belt along with a red pack strapped to her left leg. In addition, she also has a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant, two black bands around her right bicep, and a silver navel piercing. Weapons Lightning uses a Blazefire Saber which is low leveled gun blade with balanced attack power. Through out her future journeys this gun blade will be enhanced but not by much. Lightning's Blazefire Saber is a balanced weapon between Strength and Magic makes it easier to balanced out herself using this gun blade allows Lightning to switch easily from physcial to magical attacking, without a loss in comparative attack power. Relationships Serah Farron Rikku Araceli Rangover Gippal Oliver Rangover Tifa Lockhart Genesis Rhapsodos Angelia Grace Lockett Baralai Matthew Lennox Seymour Yancey Gaudet Jorgie Porter Alexander Cid Ramsey Alexander Mary Tate Alexander Brother Maxwell Alexander Bethana Mary Farron Trivia *has never had a relationship before *takes her work very seriously *favorite movie is Cry baby *loves the 1950's Category:List of Characters Category:Alexanders Category:Al Bheds